A Dark Knight
by jade.west.5851127
Summary: Okay cut the chase, will Jade be Tori's mysterious saviour? Read find out.
1. Chapter 1

Tori sighed as she looked around the joint, walking inside and slowly making her way to the bar to find the manager sitting and enjoying a daiquiri. She looked at the woman and she cleared her throat quietly, "I..I'm here about the job interview?"she said shyly. She looked around the place with a rather curiously sense about her, letting her eyes linger on a girl in the corner, then she turned back to face the woman, locking gazes. At that she froze and she stared dead at the woman not sure what to say or what to do so she took a step back quietly and cleared her throat.

The woman looked over Tori carefully. She was small and wonderfully Latina, a nice addition to the girls who already worked here. She took another sip of her daiquiri before actually saying anything to the girl. "You better be sure about this, kid. You have to be prepared for exactly what you're getting into."

"Well that's why I'm here. I..I need to spice up my life. I want to learn something new, try something dangerous,"she said quietly as she sat down nervously next to the woman, pulling her shirt back up quickly as it slid off of her shoulder. She shook her head for a minute as she pulled back her hair into a loose ponytail, exposing her slender neck and her eyes wondered back to the raven haired girl. "If I may..Who is..who is that?"she said pointing towards the girl in the corner, the one with the electric green eyes that stole her breath.

"She's gorgeous,"Tori muttered as she leaned on the bar and tried to part her eyes from the girl. She quickly tore her eyes away and brought them back to the other woman. "So...I mean, what exactly is it that I'll be doing?"

"Well, one of the girls is going to take you to the back for an audition. If you're good enough, she'll tell you what the job is." Once again, the manager glances to Jade. "If you want, I can send her."

Tori's eyes glanced up ato Jade and once again froze, "How...how forceful is she?" she was twirling her hair around her finger and she cocked an eyebrow and let a small shy smile cross her face.

"She's the most demanding, strict, no-bullshit girl we've got working here." The manager chuckles a bit, her eyes trailing over Jade's body slowly. "She also tastes amazing."

Tori blushed deeply at the woman's last comment and she scratched nervously at her neck, "Do you think...,"she paused and she cleared her throat as she straightened up, "Do you think she can handle me? Nobody has been able to break me before, can she do it?"

"Sweetheart..." The manager laughs heartily as she calls Jade over to the bar. "That girl broke me." Jade lets her eyes run over Tori slowly, feeling a hunger for the girl rise up in her. The manager quickly explains the situation and Jade takes Tori to one of the back rooms, locking the door before turning around to face the Latina.  
Tori stared at Jade nervously but she cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "So you're going to be the one to break me?" Tori was trying to play it tough as she walked up to Jade and looked her in the eyes, feeling her stomach turns flips like crazy, "I'm going to love seeing you try."

"No." Jade replied bluntly, laying back on the bed. "This is your audition. If you want to work here, you need to know how to do what we do. Be foreceful, command me, make me your slave. You start now."

Tori blushed and she looked at Jade before she let a wicked smirk cross her face. She grabbed Jade by the wrist and jerked her up off the bed, pushing her against the wall, "Okay then. Well first of all, who told you that you could sit down? and two get undressed. I'm going to get ready and when I come back in here...you better be ready for me." She walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink as she slid her clothes off, leaving herself in her bra and panties. She walked into the room and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, looking at Jade quietly.

Jade gasped as she was pulled from the bed, grunting as her back hit the cool wall. It had been a long time since anyone had thrown her around like this, and it was turning her on. She quickly stepped out of her skimpy dress, waiting for Tori with anticipation.

Tori smirked, pleased as she looked over Jade and she pulled her up into a gentle kiss. She enjoyed it before she looked at the girl, letting her eyes graze over the girls body. "Tell me what you want...What do you want me to do?"she whispered in her ear as she brought a hand down and groped at the girls inner thigh roughly, pinning her against the wall as she leaned down and sucked on her neck quietly.

ade groaned softly, feeling her arousal go higher with each passing moment. She squirmed beneath Tori, panting a little. "F-Fuck me... Make me cum."

Tori smirked and kissed Jade hard pushing her onto the bed and straddling her. She looked down at Jade and reached up behind her, unclasping her bra. "And why should I do that? What's in it for me?" She laughed quietly as she slowly pulled her bra off and threw it to the floor.

Jade stared admiringly at Tori's breasts, biting her lip as her clit throbbed. "I-I'll reciprocate. I'll make you cum too."

"Hmm, will you now?"Tori smirked as she leaned down and she slowly kissed the girls breasts, sucking softly and nipping at one of her nipples. She reached down and touched the girl softly, closing her eyes as she chuckled softly,"Somebody is rather excited."

ade restrained herself from moaning, the rules of her own job running through her head. She remembered the rules about interviewing. Make it hard. Challenge them. Annoy them. Frustrate them. "You're gonna have to do better than that, sweet cheeks."

Tori growled slightly and she simply shrugged pulling away from the girl with a wide smirk on her face, "I could just leave. I know that little Burlesque club down the way would kill to have me, and there are plenty of prettier girls I can seduce down there." She reached for her clothes quietly and looked back at Jade quietly, "Unless you want me to stay."

ade growled and yanked Tori down to the bed, pinning her harshly. "That fucking club is full of nothing but desperate, cheap whores. If you want to be one of them, then go ahead, but don't you ever say a girl is prettier than me to my face." She released Tori, starting to redress.

Tori stood up and took Jade's hands gently as she looked at her, locking eyes with her, "But you know it's a lie. Still that doesn't excuse my actions. Please..lay down..,"tori said as she kissed on Jade's neck softly as she let her hands tenderly rub the girls sides. "I might just be a cheap whore, but you are fabulous and you deserve a good time."

Jade shakes her head, continuing to get dressed. "You don't have to fuck me. You're hired."

Tori looked at Jade and she kissed her softly on the lips trying to calm the girl and she closed her eyes as she felt her heart stop and skip a beat, "I don't have to..but..maybe I want to,"she whispered lowly as she let her eyes nervously make their way up to lock with Jade's.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade regarded the eager girl in front of her, biting her lip and finally laying back down.

Tori blushed quietly and she looked down at Jade leaning down and kissing her softly, closing her eyes. "You're so beautiful...I could never find a girl prettier than you, even if I wanted to,"she whispered as she rubbed her arms gently.

"Kissass," Jade mumbled with a chuckle, kissing Tori's neck.

Tori giggled and shivered at the kiss,"God that feels good. Now I see why other people love it so much,"she whispered as she closed her eyes and relaxed, letting her hands rub the girls sides gently.

"Are you a virgin?" Jade asked curiously. Most people know what being kissed on the neck feels like.

Tori looked away quietly and blushed deeply, closing her eyes, "Yes.." She looked away out of embarrasment and she drew up slightly.

Jade flipped them over, kissing Tori lightly. "Do you want me to be your first?"

Tori blushed deeply and looked up at Jade suddenly surprised by the girls rough nature,"If you think you can handle me. I'm not exactly obediant,"she smirked with a devious giggle.

"I'll be gentle." Jade whispered, nibbling Tori's neck lightly as she caressed the girl.

Tori melted at her touch and relaxed with a small smile, leaning up and kissing Jade sweetly, "Why? Maybe I like pain?" She looked into Jade's eyes. "I want you to break me."

"I will... But not when I'm taking your virginity. That needs to be special." Jade kissed Tori back lightly, her fingers tickling down Tori's flat stomach to reach the apex between her thighs.

Tori closed her eyes and relaxed, never having been touched before. She looked up into Jade's eyes and nodded relaxing,"If you say so."

Jade kissed Tori gently, the way a lover would. Her deft and skilled fingers found Tori's clit, rubbing softly in a circle as she kissed down the girl's chest, latching onto a nipple and sucking.

Tori arched her back up to the girl and she closed her eyes as she gripped at her gently in pleasure. She held back a moan and bit her lip hard as she felt her body throbbing in pleasure and excitement.

Jade pulled away to give the other breast some attention. "Damn... You're so wet already."

"What can I say...pretty girls do that to me,"she whispered quickly as she gripped the sheets and pressed her groin down against the girls hand gently, matching her rythm as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the bed under her. "Don't try and do it slow, just get it over with, I know it hurts,"she whined as she looked up at Jade and swallowed another moan.

Jade simply nodded, pulling her hand away slowly. "I won't be able to do it with my fingers. They're not long enough." Jade opened the trunk at the foot of the bed, pulling out a small but still decently sized vibrator. "Is this okay?"

She swallowed softly and looked at Jade nodding slowly,"I trust you. Whatever you wish to do,"she whispered as she looked up at Jade, her body glistening slightly with persperation.

To make sure Tori got some pleasure along with her pain, Jade turned on the vibrator before slowly sliding it into Tori until she met resistance. She looked up to the coffee-coloured eyes hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

Tori kept her body from squirming and she closed her eyes nodding quietly. She gripped the covers but looked at Jade lovingly,"Yes."

Jade swallowed thickly, nervous about doing something for the first time in her life. She pushed the vibrator deeper, cringing when she felt the flesh tear.

Tori grunted slightly in pain but let her eyes flutter shut, her body quaking in pleasure and pain. "Jade I'm so close,"she whispered as she felt her orgasm right behind the pain, her legs wanting to fold up under her, but she remained still.

Jade smiled a little and leaned in, aucking on Tori's clit lightly as she started to pump the vibrator.

Tori arched her back and gasped quietly as she felt her orgasm threateningly close. After a few split moments it crashed over her with powerful intensity, leaving her body rigid and motionless on the bed. She couldn't move if she wanted to and she closed her eyes as she panted heavily.

Jade turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of the girl, slowly licking it clean, feeling her own center aching in need of release. "I have to go. I'll send Jenna in here to get you your outfits." Jade said before rushing out the door.

Tori watched her leave before she could reliate the pleasure for the girl. She blushed and felt herself slowly pass out, the room going black, the sheet draped over her.

Jade went to her special back room, bringing herself to orgasm quickly. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to hold her over for awhile.

Tori slowly opened her eyes after a while and she weakly tried to sit up looking around the room quietly,"H..Where am I?"

A pretty blonde girl with striking blue eyes is sitting next to Tori. She holds out her hand with a warm smile. "I'm Jenna. Jade told me to come and get you measured for outfits."

Tori blushed and she looked at Jenna quietly shaking her hand quietly,"Right. Jenna. Pretty name,"she said still a bit dazed as she recalled what had just happened, a longing and happy spark in her eyes, a small smile crossing her lips.

Jenna takes Tori and spends a few hours measuring her and finding outfits to accentuate her small curves. "Your first shift is in a half hour."

Tori nodded quietly and swallowed lightly as she looked at herself in the mirror, the outfit showing much of her skin, and hugging it tightly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. That night went by quick, and her work was easy, the pay was good. She took the money and walked over to the manager quietly looking at her. "What do I do with this? Do I turn it into you..or..?"She looked clueless as she held up the small roll of money, a pretty good amount.

"Whatever you make is yours. All patrons have to pay either a 300 dollar membership fee every month, or pay 50 dollars every time they come in. Our girls aren't cheap, and we don't intend to make them feel like they are."

Jade West: Tori blushed deeply as she looked at the money quietly,"This is..mine..?"she said in disbelief as she looked down at the roll and ran her finger over it quietly, she wasn't sure how much was there, but it looked like quiet a good bit for her being new and all. She quietly started to count it and her jaw dropped at the amount she was holding.

"It's yours." The manager nods, sipping her drink quietly. "Oh, by the way... Congratulations."

"On what?"She said as she looked up flipping the chestnut locks from her face quietly. She quietly put the money away and tugged at the tight choker on her neck with a slight huff. That thing had been choking her all night and aggitating her, but she dealt with it because it looked nice.

"Losing your virginity. Especially to Jade." She shrugs as she takes another drink. "Jade's been working here for years, and she always turned virgins away. Said they needed it to be meaningful."

Tori blushed deeply at how fast it had spread and she closed her eyes. "Thank you..I think I'm gonna head home. I'm exhausted,"she said as she turned to go change back into her clothes and she yawned, heading out and walking down the sidewalk quietly.

Jade headed home, happy with the money she made that night. It was nearly triple than what she usually made, so she decided she was going to go out and celebrate. She saw Tori walking and pulled over, rolling down her window. "Hey, chick. Got plans tonight?"

Tori blushed and looked at Jade quietly with a smile,"Not really. Was gonna go home and make love to my warm bed. Why, what's up?"She felt relaxed around this girl, and they were already chatting like best friends. She smiled at Jade and adjusted the money in her bra as she leaned on the door quietly.

"Wanna come out with me? It's a celebration night." Jade didn't know why, but she felt a strange bond with this girl. It was odd, considering she basically hated everyone.

Tori smiled weakly at Jade and hesitated before she climbed into the car,"Sure. What are we celebrating?" She sat down and buckled up, closing the door as she pulled her money out and recounted it thinking quietly about what bills cost what. She pulled out $90 and put the rest away in her purse quietly. "I can't celebrate much. I have bills to pay tomorrow,"she smiled weakly.


End file.
